


pumping your tires

by adeleblaircassiedanser, fucktherights



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bets & Wagers, First Time, Hung Nazem Kadri, M/M, No Homo, Sex Games, brojobs, snapbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktherights/pseuds/fucktherights
Summary: “What are you talking about,” Naz says weakly.“Nothing,” Mitch says, “I’m just saying I could do it. I’m better at deepthroating than you are at basketball, that’s for fucking sure.”





	pumping your tires

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sure is not what we are supposed to be working on!! Nothing inspires one-shots like needing to finish a longfic, I guess? Anyway this pairing is everything. Get on board. Unbetaed. Title from this excellent video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBldHuCo_iE&t=99s

“What are you talking about,” Naz says weakly.

“Nothing,” Mitch says, “I’m just saying I could do it. I’m better at deepthroating than you are at basketball, that’s for fucking sure.”

Naz is really not clear on how things shifted so quickly- they’d been having a perfectly innocuous conversation about their best hookups, and Naz had offhandedly mentioned that he’d never had a girl who could take his whole dick in her mouth at once. He was half-complaining, half-bragging, because it’s not like he’s mad about having a huge dick, but there are disadvantages.

Now he’s regretting saying anything because he’s pretty sure there’s no safe answer to a combination chirp and come-on from a teammate. For one thing, Mitch is basically still a rookie, a baby with a baby face. For another thing, Mitch is a guy. Naz takes another sip of his beer. 

“Don’t ignore me,” Mitch whines. “I could do it. You wanna bet? Bet you fifty bucks I could take the whole thing.”

God damn it. Naz is _not_ considering this. “No,” he says. “No to this entire conversation.”

“Why?” Mitch sits up and flips his snapback around backwards. “You chicken?”

\---

Mitch didn’t even mean to say it, honestly. They were just dicking around, drinking and talking about past hookups, and when Naz said he’d never met a girl who could deepthroat him all the way, it just. Slipped out.

“I could totally do it.” Oops.

“Wait, what?” Naz shakes his head a little, like he’s not sure he heard right. Mitch swallows, takes a swig of his beer and fights the blush he feels coming up his neck. He could play it off, deny he said it- Naz would probably let it go- but he finds that he doesn’t really want to.

“It’s not even _that_ big, whatever.”

“What are you talking about?” Naz sounds a little strange, his voice tight.

“Nothing, I’m just saying I could do it. I’m better at deepthroating than you are at basketball, that’s for fucking sure.” Why is he doing this? Naz is hot, yeah, he’d totally suck his dick, but he’s _straight,_ and Mitch’s _teammate._ But now that he’s started, he can’t stop.

“Don’t ignore me!” he whines, and shoves his shoulder against Naz’s as he takes a sip of his beer, looking rattled. “I could do it. You wanna bet? Bet you fifty bucks I could take the whole thing.” Naz stiffens, and Mitch knows he’s hit a nerve. They’re both competitive as fuck. Naz says no, but Mitch can see he’s considering it, because he can’t back down from a dare.

Mitch decides to push it. He turns to face Naz, flips his hat around, and smirks. “Why? You chicken?”

\---

The thing is, Naz is trying not to look, because he still feels as straight as he was three hours ago when they started drinking. He wonders if Mitch planned this out for this purpose, inviting Naz over under false pretenses, ‘playing video games’ and ‘hanging out.’

“A mouth is a mouth, dude,” Mitch had said during the lobbying process. Naz is testing that, keeping his eyes closed and imagining a girl in Mitch’s place, and it’s working decently well until he hears Mitch make a little bit of a gagging sound and peeks. 

Mitch still has his snapback on, and his eyes are huge and shiny with long lashes. He looks like he’s been tearing up pretty majorly, but he’s got almost the whole thing buried in his throat and he’s keeping up a rhythm like a fucking champ. It feels good, and Naz is troubled by how much he likes the way it looks- the odd shape of Mitch’s mouth even with his lips stretched out like this. It should turn him off, but it doesn’t. Mitch moans and Naz feels the vibrations all through his whole body. _Shit_. This is happening for real. 

Naz is still watching, kind of transfixed, as Mitch pulls off almost all the way til just the tip is still in his mouth. He takes a deep breath through his nose before slowly sliding back down. Naz feels it when his dick hits Mitch’s throat, feels him swallow around him, working him further down, until he’s got his nose pressed into Naz’s pubes and his lips tight around the base. He stays there for a second before he pulls off, coughing a little, his eyes streaming.

“Ha, I win,” he says, then dives back in, a hand around the base of Naz’s dick this time, now that he’s achieved his goal.

\---

_Uh oh._ Mitch… may have overestimated himself here. He can’t back down now, he talked too much shit about Naz being chicken to chicken out himself, but. Naz is more of a grower than Mitch was prepared for based on casual locker room glances. It’s big.

He starts off slowly, gets used to the stretch of his lips and the pressure on his tongue. He works himself halfway down, gets things wet, then pulls back again and looks up at Naz.

Naz has his eyes closed. Which is fair. Mitch had told him to imagine it was a girl sucking him off, so he can’t blame him, but he’s still a little disappointed. But that’s not why he’s here. He’s got a bet to win. He takes Naz’s cock back into his mouth and starts working up a rhythm.

The thing is, Mitch loves this. Even if Naz is pretending he’s a girl, he’s still gonna make him feel good. Still gonna make him come. Mitch’s dick is half-hard thinking about it, which is _not why he’s here,_ but he can’t focus on not getting hard and on swallowing Naz’s horse cock at the same time, so he’ll just have to live with it.

He gets himself about three quarters of the way down, breathing carefully through his nose, before he pushes just a little too far and chokes. He makes an ugly, wet gagging sound, tears springing immediately to his eyes, and pulls back just a little bit to breathe. When he looks up again through his lashes, tears blurring his vision, he’s surprised to see Naz looking down at him wide-eyed. He looks a little deer-in-the-headlights, but he’s also flushed and biting his bottom lip and his hips are twitching towards the heat of Mitch’s mouth. Mitch goes from half-hard to fully hard at warp speed. _Not why he’s here._

He refocuses, pulls back and takes a deep breath through his nose, then pushes slowly back down, willing his throat to relax. He feels Naz’s dick hit the back of his throat, fights down his gag reflex, and opens his throat to slide down the last couple inches. His eyes are watering and he’s fighting the urge to cough, but then his nose hits pubes and he knows he did it.

“Ha,” he says, once he’s pulled back, “I win.” Naz looks dazed and turned on, and Mitch’s dick gets even harder with triumph as he goes back down to finish what he started.

\---

Naz is gonna come, he’s gonna come _soon,_ and he has no idea what the proper etiquette is for blowjobs between bros. “Is it uh, is it cool if I come in your mouth,” Naz asks. He’s really in uncharted territory here. Mitch pulls off again. 

“No, I want it on my face,” he says, jerking Naz off tight and fast and slick with spit- _fuck_ \- and Naz gives it to him. Mitch lets out this sound when it hits and his body sort of collapses, his spine caving in until he’s resting with his forehead against Naz’s upper thigh. Through his post-orgasm haze, Naz notices that Mitch is- is he- his right hand is down his shorts, and it’s moving super fast. 

“Yo, what are you doing,” Naz says, stiffening. This was not part of the bargain. This was supposed to be a bet.

“God, shut up,” Mitch says, and his voice is breathy and thin. “Just shut up.”

“Don’t fucking come on my shorts,” Naz says, half-panicking and fully wishing that he’d actually gotten undressed instead of leaving them wrapped around his ankles, right in the line of fire. 

“Sorry,” Mitch says, panting, but he’s already done it. “You can borrow some of mine.” 


End file.
